What's Happening to The World
by Luvaofdogs
Summary: What happens when we learn what happened to Brooke's parents? Brathan first then Leyton coming up first part about Brooke last about peyton and lucas READ AND REVIEW


Peyton had always put her brain before her heart. She never let her guard down with any boy and she wasn't about to start. She had an amazing dad and a great best friend. Peyton loved to draw and write. She had grown up without a mother and her dad was her best friend until she met Brooke in high school. Brooke was the rich bad girl. She and Peyton became buds instantly, that was until he happened. Lucas had enrolled in Tree Hill High freshman year. That was where it all started. This year they were seniors and the senior trip was coming up.

Peyton lie on her bed listening to her new record Brooke walked in. "Hey bestest friend! Guess what is happening in a month, I'll tell you the senior trip!" Peyton just glanced up at her friend and went back to writing. "Peyton, what do you write in that notebook anyway?" Brooke tried to glace at it but Peyton covered it up. "Poems, quotes, different things. Now, why is this senior trip so important?" "Because, not only is Lucas Scott going on this trip but, his super sexy brother is coming too! And, I might be able to work the Brooke Davis Sex Kitten angle at the trip I mean a week with you me Lucas and Nathan. Can you believe it?" "No, I'll have to put that in my blog!" Peyton said sarcastically. Brooke gave her a look. "Get your skinny ass up and lets go to school!" Peyton grabbed her notebook, a bag and followed Brooke out the door.

Lucas and Nathan were at their lockers. "Hey man, the senior trip is coming next month. Think your best bud Haley will be back for it?" Lucas looked at Nathan. "I don't know I mean freshman year we promised that we would finish out our senior year but then she got her record deal and went with Chris Keller." Nathan just nodded. "Look lil bro, we should get to class." The two Scott brothers walked down the hallway towards class."

Brooke and Peyton made their way into the school. "Do you think we'll ever make it on time here? There is only so much I can do before the hot new teacher writes down a tardy for both of us." "Well, maybe you'll have to do something without clothes!" "Peyton, that's just wrong don't go all horny on me!" Peyton smiled. They both walked into homeroom. "Miss. Sawyer, Miss. Davis your passes please." "Look, Mr. Simon, we were on time but we had ladies troubles so we had to go to the girls room. We're really sorry, can you let it slide?" Brooke leaned over and let him look down her shirt a little." "I'll let it slide but next time…." "There won't be a next time!" Brooke winked form her seat.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "You know I always wonder why I'm your best friend." Brooke smiled. The bell rang and all the students went to their first class. Nathan and Lucas where at their lockers when Brooke walked by. "Broody hey, are you going on the senior trip?" Lucas looked at Brooke. "A Week away from tree hill, sign me up!" Lucas joked. Brooke smiled. "Is Nathan, I mean he's a senior this year too right?" "Brooke, my brother is coming to, so you can be happy." Brooke squeeked. "Bye Nathan.. see you in class." She winked at Nathan before she walked down the hall to her trig class. She sat down in the back. Nathan walked in. "Hey Nate, come sit over here with me!" Nathan made his way through the desks towards Brooke. He sat down next to her. The teacher began the lecture and Brooke turned to Nathan. "You know, I don't know why I even come here, when will I use trig in my real life anyway?" Nathan smiled. "Brooke, you use math every day in your life?" "You might, but I don't! I would be much happier in a sex class with you." "Miss. Davis, are you even paying attention, you know you have to pass my test in order to go on the senior trip. So, you better be paying attention and not flirting with Nathan." Brooke slumped down in her seat. "Any chance you can tutor me? She winked at Nathan." Nathan shook his head yes but had to talk to Lucas first.

The Bell rang and Brooke was the first one out of class. Nathan lagged behind but when he went out the door, he realized that Brooke was outside waiting for him. "So, when are we going to hook up?" Nathan gave her a look. "For the studying thing!" "Oh, when is good for you?" "Well, I have free period at 1:00 so, meet me in the gym okay?" Nathan nodded. Brooke left and went down the hall to her next class. Nathan ran to his locker where he found Lucas. "Man, Brooke Davis asked me to tutor her! I don't know what I am going to do. I have to meet her at the gym at 1 o'clock and I don't know what to do. She is the most popular girl in school and head cheerleader. What do I do." "Nathan, stop freaking, you'll just tutor her, and you'll be in the gym so, you can get a game of one on one going if you can't help sitting still and tutoring her. Besides, I thought you had a huge crush on her anyway?" "I do, that's why I am freaking out like this." Brooke came up behind Nathan. "Hi Friend! I can't wait for our study date!" Brooke cooed and walked down the hall. "Did she just say the word date?"

When one o'clock came around, Nathan was pacing around in the boys locker room. Brooke was sitting on the bleachers with her math book open putting on make up. Once one thirty rolled around, she got up and walked down the bleachers when Nathan burst through the doors. "Hey, I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show." "And miss this chance to be with you? No way!" Brooke smiled and sat back down. She got out her math book and laid it on the bleacher. Nathan got out his and looked into Brooke's eyes. "You look really pretty." "Thanks, I just put on some make up, Peyton and I are ditching fourth period to go to the mall and get clothes for the senior trip!" "Are you sure you should do that?" "Why not, we do it every day?" Nathan just looked down at his book. "Okay, so pie is 1.34 rounded off so, if you remember that then all you have to do is memorize the equations. After you do that, you'll pass the test for sure!" "Okay, so what are the equations?" Nathan got out a piece of paper and wrote down the 5 equations Brooke would have to know. BRING! The bell rang. Brooke gathered her books quickly and ran down the bleachers. When she was almost at the bottom, she ran back, kissed Nathan on the cheek and continued down the bleachers.

Peyton was at her locker when Brooke arrived. "Hey friend, you ready to go shopping?" Peyton looked at Brooke. "Hell Yes, lets blow this place." They linked arms and went on down the hall towards the door. They got to the door when their home room teacher stopped them. "Brooke and Peyton, what are you two doing trying to get out of school early?" "We're not doing anything, I left a book in my car and Peyton was going to come out and help me by holding open the door so I didn't get locked out." "I see. Carry on, but stay out of trouble!" Once the teacher had turned the corner Brooke and Peyton bolted out the door and to Brooke's car. They got there and flew out of the parking lot. They got to the mall and ran inside. Stopping at the bathroom to make sure they looked okay. Then, they made their way around the mall. When school ended, they made their way to the car. Brooke and Peyton were stumped when the car wouldn't start. Brooke dumped her purse on the ground and looked around for her cell.

"Brooke, who are we going to call? Everyone thinks we're at school. "Not everyone!" Brooke mumbled and quickly put numbers into her phone. "Hello?" Brooke smiled as she heard Nathan's voice on the other end of the line. "Hey Nate, it's Brooke, P and I are stuck at the mall, the car won't start is there any way you or Lucas can come get us?" Nathan smiled to himself and Lucas walked up next to him. "Luke, Peyt and Brooke are stranded at the mall can we help them out?" "Tell the girls we'll be there in 10 minutes!" "Be there in ten!" Nathan said before he hung up! Brooke smiled. "Nathan and Lucas always come running for me!" She giggled. Peyton rolled her eyes. "You and Nathan seem to be hitting it off real well!" We're just friends, seriously Peyton just friends I swear." Peyton nodded her head. "Okay Cheery what ever you say!" Brooke smiled "Thank you!" A while later a tow truck showed up with Lucas and Nathan. "Hey, you need a lift?" "No, just a way to get my car to start." "Brooke, does the car have gas?" "Yes Lucas I just filled the tank." Lucas looked around the car. "What did you do?" Nathan asked. "Well, the key would go in but it wouldn't turn." Nathan got in, jiggled the steering wheel and the car started. He smiled. "There you go, it's a security feature on some cars. "Thanks Nate!" Lucas gave her a look. "And thank you too Luke!" The two Scott boys loaded themselves into the truck and left. Brooke and Peyton headed to Peyton's house. "P, do you mind if I spend the night I want to give Karen a break." "Sure, sleep here, besides you have had a long day. After both girls were in bed Peyton asked. "Are you into Nathan?" Brooke looked at her. "No, I told you we're just friends." "And what about you and Lucas?" "Friends P Sawyer okay now stop worrying and go to sleep." Both girls fell asleep.

Brooke and Nathan walked down the hallway together. Brooke was in a mini skirt and a tank top. She spotted her best friend Peyton at her locker and said good bye to Nathan. "P Sawyer, how dare you not call me this morning!" Peyton looked at Brooke and laughed. "B Davis, how dare you yell at me. Besides, I was busy with-" "Don't say with homework, it was Jake because I so know you two are so totally hot for each other." Peyton put her finger up. "Don't even start with me P, you know you are like in love with him." Peyton gave Brooke a goofy face and linked arms with her. "Lets walk to English." They passed Lucas and Nathan in the hall. "Hey Broody, Sporty!" "Cheery, Peyt!" Lucas said. "You know how I hate when you call me sporty, it makes me sound like a spice girl!" Peyton laughed. "Not Sporty Spice, just sporty!" Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah Brookester!" Brooke smiled. "Well, we're on our way to English, you ready for another fun filled class?" Lucas shook his head. "Anything that professor has to say goes in one ear and out the other!" Nathan said. Brooke nodded and linked arms with Peyton again. They all walked into English. Brooke and Peyton sat next to each other and Nathan and Lucas sat by each other. Brooke got out her cell phone. She began to text Nathan when her cell phone was jacked. "No texting or cell phones Miss. Davis!" Brooke slumped in her chair. Nathan got up from his seat and went up to the teacher. He began to talk to him while Brooke stole her phone back. "Thanks Nathan!" She whispered. She began to text him again when the bell rang and she put her phone away.

Lucas came up to her after class. "Nice one Miss . Davis, do you always get your phone taken away?" She hit him lightly. Nathan came up behind her and poked her in the sides. She squeeked. "Nathan, just who I wanted to see. I need some things from you like your basketball and you!" She smiled and winked. "What now Brooke?" Brooke smiled. "I am totally failing Phys Ed and it is all because I don't know how to do a hole in one!" Nathan and Lucas laughed. "I think she means free throw!" Lucas said still laughing. Brooke hit him. "Look, whatever, I just need to learn so I can pass! Please!" Nathan smiled. "Do you have a free period?" Brooke looked at her schedule. "Yeah, fourth, meet me at the gym sporty!" She said and walked off with Peyton. "You were totally flirting with my ex boyfriend!" Brooke looked at her. "First of all, NO and second of all he's your ex remember?" Peyton nodded. "Yeah, but aren't ex boyfriends off limits to friends, isn't that in the best friend rule book?" Brooke laughed. "I didn't know there was one, he is just going to help me with my free shot." "Free throw!" "What ever! Its not like it matters what you call it!" Peyton laughed silently to herself. "Come on. Lets go to class." They linked arms and were off.

After class, Nathan met Brooke outside the class room. "You ready?" Brooke smiled. "Of course Sporty… well, ready as I'll ever be!" They headed towards the gym. Brooke smiled as she snuck open the door. Once they were inside and the door was shut, Nathan brought out a basketball. "Here, try to shoot a basket!" Brooke smiled and shot a complete air ball. "Nice!" Nathan said laughing. Brooke gave him a look. "I am trying okay?" Nathan couldn't help but laugh. "I had no idea you were this bad!" He came behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Square your shoulders to the basket. Okay, now shoot!" Brooke did as she was told again but missed completely. "Maybe I'm not meant to do this I mean, I am just a shopping girl, not a touch down one!" "A free throw girl is what you would be, I have an idea Point with one finger directly to the hoop and now, shoot." Brooke did as she was told and the basket hit the rim but didn't go in. "I'm cursed!" Nathan smiled. "You're not cursed. You're just horrible!" Brooke smiled. "Here, watch me!" He took the ball and went around the court, bouncing the ball and making shot after shot. He got sweaty and then he stood next to her. He took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. "Now, back to you!" He smiled. He handed her the ball and put his hands on her hips. "Now, bend your knees a little." Brooke bent her knees and she turned towards Nathan and realized how close his body was. She leaned in and almost kissed him when she turned away. "Sorry, back to basketball!" Nathan looked down and sighed softly. "Yeah, back to basket ball. Nathan looked at her. "Now, think you can you shoot the ball and make it in the hoop?" Brooke picked up the ball and shot it. She missed completely. "All right, drastic measures!" Nathan slowly picked up the ball. "granny style!" He said. "You're kidding?" "Just shoot and see!" Brooke shot it granny style and made it. "Perfect!" Brooke smiled. "I knew I could do it!" She hugged Nathan tightly. "Thanks Sporty!" She picked up her bag and left Nathan. She ran back and kissed his cheek. "Call me tonight!" She whispered and was out the door. Nathan smiled to himself.

After Brooke had left, Nathan stood alone in the gym, the ball in his hands. He could still smell Brooke's perfume in the air. Again, he smiled to himself. He picked up his backpack and walked out of the gym. Nathan's cell phone began to vibrate. He looked at the screen. It read: Hottie Calling "Brooke, you changed your name again?" "You know Sporty, a girl could die waiting for you to call her." "Brooke, I saw you two hours ago, you told me to call you tonight!" "I know, but whenever a girl tells you to call her, she will spend her entire night by the phone waiting for you to call." Nathan smiled to himself. "Brooke, where are you., do you want to come over to my house, I rented Wedding Crashers." "See, now maybe that's why Haley left you and slept with Chris because you rented girly movies!" There was silence on the other line. "Wedding Crashers is so not a girl movie!" Nathan protested. "Okay, woah boy ,I was kidding! But I am still coming over! See you in ten." She hung up the phone and made her way to Deb and Nathan's apartment. When Nathan answered the door, he was in boxers. "Wow.. starting early!" Brooke smiled and walked past him. "Where are we watching the movie?" Nathan smiled. "My room, but, we'll have to sit on the bed." Brooke smirked. "I don't see a problem there." She sat on the bed and found a comfortable spot while Nathan got the movie ready. When the movie was beginning, Nathan sat next to her and put an arm around her. She slowly scooted closer to Nathan and put her head on his shoulder. By the middle of the movie, it was 11 o'clock at night and Brooke had fallen asleep. Nathan looked over at the sleeping Brooke. He wanted to wake her but decided to call Peyton instead. "Hey Peyt, this is Nate, Brooke is over here. She fell asleep and I don't want to wake her. Can you cover." "Sure Nate, night." Nathan looked at the brunette sleeping next to him. Brooke woke up. She glanced at the clock. "5:30?" "Nathan, get up. I only have two hours to get ready for school." She shook Nathan. He awoke slowly. "Brooke what… Oh my gosh, it's 5:30 why did you wake me up?" He went back to sleep. Brooke got up. "Bye Nathan!" She whispered and walked to Peyton's house where she got ready for school.

Peyton and Brooke made their way to school just as the bell rang. "Mr. Simon is going to kill us for being late!" Peyton whispered to Brooke as they walked to their lockers. Brooke spotted Mouth at his locker and went over to him. "Hey Mouth, bestest buddy, can you do me a huge favor?" Mouth turned towards Brooke. "What, spy on more cheerleaders?" Brooke laughed a little. "No, I need you to go tell Mr. Simon that my locker was jammed and Peyton is helping me get it open." "One of these times he will catch you Brooke." "I know just not today. Please mouth please?" "Okay" Mouth made his way to Brooke and Peyton's homeroom and walked inside. Brooke smiled as Mr. Simon came out just as she got her locker open. "Thanks Peyt I couldn't have done it without you." Brooke winked at Peyton who smiled and the two girls walked into homeroom together. Mouth sat next to Brooke and Peyton in the back. The bell rang and Brooke and Peyton were the first ones out of the room. The walked to their first block and sat down in the back.

Brooke was on her way home to Karen and Lucas' house. She was almost home when her car spun out of control. Her car slid and hit a tree knocking Brooke unconscious. Brooke woke up in a hospital still groggy she heard a nurse say. "Get Miss Roe, Brooke is up." Brooke tried to sit up but the nurse was protective. "Oh, honey I'm not sure you should do that. You were in a bad accident. We didn't even think that you would live. Brooke slowly raised her hand to her face and felt her bruises. Karen came running in. She ran to Brooke and gave her a big hug. "I called Lucas, he's on his way." Lucas came down tears streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry Brooke, I knew that I shouldn't have let you drive that car after it wouldn't start at the mall. Brooke looked at Lucas confused. "Wh-what happened?" Lucas grabbed her hand lightly. "You were driving on a flooded road and when you hydroplaned, the car lost control and you went right into a tree." Brooke looked at Karen then back at Lucas. "Luke, how is my car?" Lucas looked down then right back up at her. "It was totaled. I'm sorry Brooke." Brooke looked around. "How did I end up here then?" "Someone saw the accident and called 911.

Peyton was crying when her and Nathan walked into the room. Peyton ran to Brooke and threw her arms around her. "I don't know what would have done if I lost you." A tear slid down Peyton's cheek and landed on Brooke's arm. She hugged Peyton tighter. "It's okay, you don't have to worry about that best friend." The doctor walked in and Karen went to talk to her. "Lucas, can I see my face?" Lucas very reluctantly handed her a mirror. She looked at herself and began to cry softly. "I'm ugly, we can never win the classic like this." "Hey, don't worry, its nothing a little makeup can't fix." Nathan said. "Thanks Nathan, but how am I going to go to school? "We'll all be here for you and we'll put a lot of make up on and no one will know." "Thanks Peyt." The doctor left and a nurse came in. "I'm sorry guys but visiting hours are over, you can come back tomorrow." Everyone reluctantly got up and said good bye to Brooke and left. "Miss, Roe, would you follow me please?" Karen followed the nurse while the others went to the waiting room. The nurse led Karen into a little office with a desk, a computer and two chairs. Karen sat in the chair across from the desk and the nurse sat by the computer. "You are Brooke's main caretaker right?' Karen was worried but didn't let it show. "Yes, her parents are in California and Brooke wanted to stay for her senior year and I convinced her parents to let her stay with me. Is there a problem?" The nurse looked straight into Karen's eyes. "I am afraid so. I ran a trace to get her medical records, first just in Tree Hill but then I went to the entire United States. I was looking for any information on her but I found nothing. There is nothing about parents or family anywhere. She has no insurance and her medical bills are going to be a lot of money." "So, what are you saying that her parents disappeared? I mean can't you look again?" The nurse typed on the keyboard a mile a minute. "I'm sorry Miss. Roe, nothing shows up." The nurse turned the computer towards Karen and both women continued to read. "Oh dear, there is something I missed." "What Karen stared hard at the computer trying to see.


End file.
